T.K.'s Eskimo Kisses
by bigbadboy666
Summary: This is about T.K. and Kari's little girl and the fic follows her through her life.


Yo all yet another one from me. I just want to say sorry to Ashly for not using her name. Also I hope no one is offended by the term eskimo. If so I am very sorry but thats what my mom called them And to Kody with a K I also did not name her after the person that goes to our school with the name I use. It just came to me. Also um guess what I dont own Digimon. If I did this would be Digimon not a Digimon fan fic. Enjoy:) 

TK'S ESKIMO KISSES   


Well it finally happened. After knowing each other for 17 years dating for 6 and being married for 3 Tk and Kari finally had a baby. A beutiful little daughter named Ami. And Tk and Kari loved Ami more then anything. But there was a special little thing that Tk did with Ami. He called them eskimo kisses. Now on with the story.   
  
  
Joe handed Tk and Kari there baby. He was smiling at his first dilivery, but his smile was nothing to the angelic one's on Tk and Kari's face's.   
"Its a girl guys. A beutiful healthy girl" he said happily.   
"My god Kari. We did that, she's our baby. And she's as perfect as her mother" Tk said softly as he looked into the eyes of his wife then his child. His to special ladys.   
"You mean as perfect as her father" Kari said as she handed Tk there daughter.   
"Hello there" he said softly. Then he leaned down and wiggled his nose agaist hers "Eskimo kiss for daddy's little princess" he whispered.   
  
  
  
"OOOWWWWIE" Ami screamed at the top of her lungs after she fell of her tricycle and skinned her knee.   
Tk and Matt ran from the car they were fixing to go see what was wrong.   
"Whats wrong sweetie bear" Matt asked her.   
"I skinned my knee" Ami said between sniffs.   
"Oh come on princess" Tk said as he picked her up and took her into the house.   
"Are you two done already" Mimi said as she turned around "Oh my god Ami sweety are you ok".   
"She's fine Mimi just and skinned knee" Tk said putting Ami down on the table. "Would you go get a band aid".   
After Mimi got back they put the band aid on and gave her a cookie.   
"Are you all better now princess" Tk asked.   
Ami just nodded eating her cookie.   
Leaning down to wiggle his nose agaist her's Tk simple whispered the words they both knew were coming "Eskimo kiss for daddy's big brave girl".   
  
  
Joe walked into his exam room carrying a clip board seeing a very scared nine year old girl and a even more afraide father.   
"So whats wrong with her Joe" Tk ask in a flash.   
"She has appendicitis Tk. But don't worry we caught it very early. She will need to have an operation tommrow though". Joe said as he leaned over to wright something on the clipboard. "I'll preform it myself be at the hospital around noon. Don't worry Ami If I let anything happen to you your dad would kill me" Joe laughed as he walked out the door.   
Tk leaned over slowly and whispered in her ear   
"First I'd torture him princess". At this Ami giggled alittle Then Tk leaned in and wiggled his nose agaist her's saying "Eskimo kiss for daddy's sick little princess" reasurringly.   
  
  
  
"And so the guys wife said honey he's eating my popcorn" Tai said causing himself Sora Kari and Tk to laugh.   
Suddenly the door opened and got slammed hard enough to knock a picture of the wall.   
"What was that" Sora gasped.   
"I don't think Ami's date with that Davis kid went very well" Kari said saddly.   
"Im going to go check on her" Tk said as he walked up stairs.   
Walking into Ami's room he saw her laying face down on her pillow crying.   
"Ami princess, do you want to talk bout what happened" Tk said trying to force a smile.   
"Davis dumped me daddy" she whinned as she rolled over and sat upright. "He dumped me for that stupid Kara girl".   
"Oh princess" Tk said as he looked down at his daughter crying her eyes out.   
"Ami I can't make the hurt go away but I can do this" he said as he leaned down and wiggled his nose agaist hers saying "Eskimo kiss for the girl that's to good for Davis".   
  
  
"So your going to follow in my more then great footsteps" Izzy said as he helped Tk load Ami's car.   
"Yes uncle Izzy I am" Ami said mockingly.   
"Well when you graduate there's a job for you at RedHair Inc." Izzy said.   
"Thanks I'll take you up on that" Ami anserwed back.   
"Well I'm going to go help the other's clean up from your going away party" Izzy said after the car was loaded.   
"Bye uncle Izzy" Ami said hugging him.   
"So" Tk started. "Remeber stay away from guys like uncle Matt and Tai. They only want one thing"   
"I know daddy" Ami said seeing that her father missed her already."Hey daddy".   
"Yeah" Tk said holding back tears   
Ami got up on her tip toes and wiggled her nose agaist Tk's "Eskimo kiss for the best dad in the world". She said.   
  
  
Tk didn't know what to do walking down the asile at Ami's wedding with his arm looped through hers. This was the proudest day of his life so he was smiling. But he finally had to give away his little girl so he was crying inside. They got to the the minister and Tk looked into his princesses eyes.   
"I love you princess" he whispered.   
"I love you to daddy" she whispered back   
Then Tk leaned in and wiggled his nose agaist hers "Eskimo kiss for my grown up princess" he said with tears in his eyes.   
  


THE END 

I hope you all liked it.   



End file.
